fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Zelda series. It also includes an interaction between the Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic series and the Zelda series, at the Link's Awakening section. Super Mario Bros. 3 october 23, 1988 Mario Zelda The Warp Whistle looks like the Whistle from The Legend of Zelda, it plays the same tune and summons a cyclone in the same way, so it can be assumed that the objects are in fact the same. This reference was left in all remakes of the game. Here's a link to a video showing it:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9SBpMDQZ5M Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode Stars in Their Eyes thumb|300px|right september 19, 1989 Mario Zelda In the end of the episode, the aliens known as Quirks defeat Moon Man Koopa by humming as loud as possible, finally breakng his ship. The song is actually The Legend of Zelda's main theme. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past november 21, 1991 Mario Zelda A portrait of Mario can be seen on the wall in several houses in Kakariko Village. Mario Zelda In Turtle Rock, the seventh dungeon of the game, and Palace of the Four Sword, the optional dungeon only featured in the Game Boy Advance remake, Chain Chomps from the Mario series appear as enemies. In the international versions of the game their name is different, being Bow-Wow, but their original japanese name is the same (Wanwan, an onomatopoeia for a dog's bark), so the enemy is actually the same. They later return in Link's Awakening, Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening june 6, 1993 Mario Zelda The character Tarin is a parody of Mario, having a similar appearance, sharing his love for mushrooms, and transforming into a racoon at one point, just like Mario does in Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario Zelda Another character that may be referencing the Mario series is the Cucco Keeper, who looks similar to Luigi, but this time it may be just a coincidence. Mario Zelda As part of the game's trading sequence, the goat Christine in Animal Village will give Link a love letter to Mr. Write. After giving it to him, it is revealed to have a photograph of Princess Peach enclosed, instead of herself. Mario Zelda Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic Zelda Many enemies from the Mario series are featured as enemies in the game. These are: File:Evil_Eagle.gif|Albatoss. Called Evil Eagle in the english version of this game, its japanese name was Albatoss (Arubatosu). This may actually be a reference to Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic. File:Bloober.png|Blooper. Called Bloober in the english version of this game, their original japanese name was the same (Gesso). File:BooBuddy.png|Boo File:CheepCheep.png|CheepCheep. It returns in Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons and Four Swords Adventures. File:Goomba.png|Goomba File:Pirahnaplant.png|Piranha Plant File:Podoboo.png|Podoboo File:Pokey.png|Pokey. It returns in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. File:Mask-Mimic.png|Shy Guy. Called Mask-Mimic in the english version of this game, their original japanese name was the same (Heiho). File:SpikedBeetle.png|Spiny. Called Spiked Beetle in the english version of this game, their original japanese name was the same (Togezo). It returns in Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons, Four Swords and Minish Cap. File:Thwimp.png|Thwimp. It returns in Oracle of Seasons. File:Thwomp.png|Thwomp. It returns in Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons and Four Swords Adventures. Two enemies that may or may not be based on Mario are the Bombite, that looks very similar to the Bob-Omb, but is named differently (its japanese name is Bom, as opposed to Mario's Bob or Soldier Bomb), and the Sea Urchin, that looks similar to Mario's Urchin, but it may just be a coincidence. File:BombiteRed.png|The Bombite. File:Sea_Urchin.png|The Sea Urchin. Mario Zelda Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic Zelda The game also features an appearance of Wart, the final boss of Super Mario USA, here named with his original japanese name Mamu. Anyway since Super Mario USA was released in Japan only recently, this may be a reference to Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic. Super Mario RPG march 9, 1996 Mario Zelda If Mario sleeps at the Inn at Rose Town, Link will be sleeping in the bed next to him. If Mario talks to him it will play the classic Zelda discovery theme. Here's a link to a video showing it:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0oBDLEObs8 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time november 21, 1998 Mario Zelda The characters Talon and Ingo are based on Mario and Luigi respectively. Talon later returns in Oracle of Seasons, Four Swords Adventures and Minish Cap, while Ingo only returns in Oracle of Seasons. Also Mr. Barten from Majora's Mask is based on Talon, while Gorman from Majora's Mask and Minish Cap is based on Ingo. File:TalonArt.png|Artwork of Talon. File:IngoArt.png|Artwork of Ingo. Mario Zelda The characters Malon and Talon are wearing a broach shaped like Bowser's face. They are still featured in Talon's artwork for Oracle of Seasons. Mario Zelda In Princess Zelda's Courtyard within Hyrule Castle, looking through the window on the right players will be able to see blurred portraits of Yoshi, Princess Peach, Mario, Bowser and Luigi hanging on the wall. File:ZeldaMarioWindow1.jpg File:ZeldaMarioWindow2.jpg File:ZeldaMarioWindow3.jpg Mario Zelda On the second floor of Dodongo's Cavern, there's a sign which reads "Giant Dead Dodongo... When it sees red, a new way to go will be open." The texture used for the sign is the same used for the one under the Stone Star in Peach's garden in Super Mario 64, famous for creating the rumor of Luigi being unlockable in the game. File:Mario_L_is_real_2401.png|The sign in Super Mario 64. File:Zelda_L_is_real_2401.png|The sign in Ocarina of Time. Mario Golf 64 June 11, 1999 Mario Zelda In Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64, the names of various Zelda characters appear on the scoreboard. There also are names of characters from the Star Fox series. Mario Golf GB Mario Zelda In Mario Golf for the Game Boy Color, the last club is called "Link's Club" and uses the Triforce as its logo. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask april 27, 2000 Mario Zelda One of the Happy Mask Salesman's masks is based on Mario. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons april 27, 2001 Mario Zelda Talon returns from Ocarina of Time, but is redesigned and looks even more like Mario in artworks. He also has an "M" on his hat and retains the Bowser broach from the previous game. Super Mario Sunshine july 19, 2002 Mario Zelda In Super Mario Sunshine there's a masked character called Il Piantissimo. Looking from under his mask's chin or through his eye holes, his face is revailed to be very similar to that of the Running Man from Ocarina of Time and the Postman from Majora's Mask. His mask has also been removed through hacking. File:RunningMan.png|The Running Man from Ocarina of Time. File:IlPiantissimo.png|Il Piantissimo's hacked model. Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour september 5, 2003 Mario Zelda Some coin formations in Coin Attack mode are shaped after the Triforce. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga November 17, 2003 Mario Zelda Mario Zelda (originally this was going to be a In-universe link, but in the final version is just an Out-universe link) In the Starbeans Café, Professor E. Gadd from Luigi's Mansion gives one of his inventions to Mario and Luigi everytime they mix a new coffee, for a total of seven different coffees. Originally, every item obtained was given to Mario and Luigi by a different cameo character (the other ones being Wario, Fox McCloud, an Excitebiker, Link, Samus Aran and Captain Olimar), but in the end they only retained Professor E. Gadd. Link's item is the Great Force, that was originally going to be the Triforce. When equipped it doubles the damage given and received by Mario and Luigi. (Source:http://themushroomkingdom.net/mlss_lost.shtml) The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap november 4, 2004 Mario Zelda Two enemies originally from the Mario series are featured in the game: Lakitu and Bob-Omb. Also Spiny (called Spiked Beetle in-game) returns from Link's Awakening. File:Lakitu.gif|Lakitu File:Bob-omb.gif|Bob-Omb The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess november 19, 2006 Mario Zelda Fyer, a charcter who operates the cannon down by Lake Hylia has a drawing of a Bullet Bill on his sleeve. Super Paper Mario april 9, 2007 Mario Zelda The character Tippi is a fairy-like creature (a Pixl), who follows Mario giving him tips, thus having a role similar to Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Many feel this to be an actual reference, but this can't be confirmed. Trough the game Mario finds other eleven different Pixls to help him. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D june 16, 2011 Mario Zelda All references featured in the original game are retained, but this time the window in Hyrule Castle shows some Warp Pipes. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links Category:Summary links